Sexy Stories
by XYLag
Summary: Dun Dun Duuuuuuun!
1. IntroExplanation

Hello, as a way of keeping stuff organized, I'll start to upload all my erotic stories of League of Legends on this story. New chapter, new story, and so on.

I hope you have a nice day and enjoy.


	2. The Lonely Nights of the Nine-Tailed Fox

It had been a long day for Ahri, she had participated on a match, and lost, miserably. It had been a long streak of loses for her.

She teleported with the rest of her team to the Institute, everyone started talking, she decided to head back to her room, she wasn't in the mood to be talking to the other champions.

Walking through the corridors she noticed a familiar summoner, and approached him, setting aside her worries, she might be able to get him to accompany her to her room.

"Hello." She said cheerfully.

"Oh hello Ahri." The summoner greeted politely. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, not really, I was just wondering if you were doing something tonight."

He hesitated to answer, and she noticed it. "Actually I have some spells to prepare, so yeah, I'm kind of busy."

Ahri nodded, the smile on her face fading slightly, turning around and heading to her room.

Now she felt worse, it had been happening like that for quite sometime now, summoners had started to avoid her, and the worst part, was that she understood why, for Ahri sex wasn't only physical, she would take the essence from her partner, even if unconsciously, sure, now she could control it enough not to kill them, but it still happened. And by what she heard it was like having the worst hangover of you life, multiplied by a thousand.

And sure at first the pleasure was worth the feeling of dying that came afterwards. But every time the act was repeated the feeling would get worse and worse, discouraging anyone from sleeping with her, and she had to be honest, she had had hangovers before, and it was not funny.

Ahri didn't realized when she reached her room, unlocking the door and entering, locking it again from the inside, she stripped to her underwear, and threw herself on the bed, her hands resting peacefully on her belly.

She bit her lower lip, having a moral debate, she wanted pleasure, and masturbation was always an option, but it always felt so…empty.

She let out a soft moan as one of her tails coiled around her thigh; apparently the decision was already made.

She removed her bra, her breasts and chest rising with every breath that she made. Her tails started to rub her womanhood through the fabric of her panties, her juices moistening the cloth because of the teasing.

Her right hand gripped her panties; with a shift she removed them, leaving them hanging on one of her ankles.

She bit her lip again as her right hand traced the edges of her opening, as small trickle of her, pouring from within her. Her whole hand started to rub her folds, getting more pleasure as more fluids pour out of her. Ahri was panting by that point, and sweat was starting to form on her neck and chest.

Ahri brought her hand to her mouth, licking the juices, savoring them with soft moans. Her hand traveled back down, the fingers rubbing against her womanhood. She opened her legs; her index and middle fingers taking point as they entered her moisten entrance, earning a louder moan as she rubbed the interior of her womanhood.

Ahri's moans became louder; she turned her head from side to side as the stimulation continued. With her left hand she grabbed her breast, and started to fondle it, pinching the nipple softly.

She quickened her hand's movements, as her hips started to move too with the rhythm. Her fingers were sticky and glowing because of her juices. Pulling her hand back to her mouth she licked her fingers hungrily, that was her flavor, her own taste. She continued to massage her breasts. Her breathy moans filling the room, one of her tails coiled around her torso while the others clanged to the bed.

Her hand returned to her opening this time adding a third finger, a moan of pleasure came out of her mouth as her chest raised from her heavy breathing.

Ahri's breathing quickened, as juices continued to pour out of her, he mouth was left open as a small trail of saliva poured out into her pillow.

She fingered herself more vigorously. Releasing her breast, her left hand moved to her nether region, her fingers rubbing against her clitoris. Her moans getting louder as the pleasure augmented.

Ahri's whole body was shaking from the pleasure, as she felt her climax coming. All of her body was glistening in sweat.

She continued to move her fingers inside of her, feeling the warmth of her interiors, her back arched as her climax came even closer, she could feel it as she screamed in pleasure, the waves of pleasure spiking higher.

The muscles of her abdomen tightened, Ahri gasped as her back arched and her chest pushed upwards, her tails wrapped around her body in a tightly embrace. Ahri's eyes opened slightly, her golden orbs, lost in space as pleasure took her completely.

Her right hand continued its movements inside of her, while her left hand rubbed harder on her clitoris. That finally took her over the edge. One instants was all it lasted, one instants that seemed to last forever, as Ahri held her breath. And it came out all at once, her cum, bursting out spraying her legs, as he body shacked uncontrollably. She released her breath with a loud scream of pure pleasure as her tail applied more pressure to her body. Ahri closed her eyes and pulled her hand out of her, as the climax ended, her back retuned to its normal position, and her breath slowly starting to return to normality.

Her slender body, covered in sweat, seemed to shine with the light of the candles; her breasts moving up and down, with her panting breathing.

"That wasn't so bad." Ahri though to herself with a playful smile, before getting up and heading to the bathroom.


	3. The Dark Dominatrix

He wasn't sure how he ended up getting laid with The Dark Sovereign, he couldn't complain though; she had…ways, of spicing up sex.

All this thoughts ran though the summoner's mind as he walked the long hallways of the institute, heading for Syndra's quarters, which were located on the far end of the building.

Knocking softly on the door she heard her voice telling him to come in. He did finding her partner completely naked sitting on the side of the bed with her legs crossed. He pale skin seemed to shine because of the moonlight entering through the window. And her long silver hair barely managed to cover the nipples of her breasts.

He sighted while he removed his robe, letting it fall to the ground, he took a few steps towards her, he was stopped, however, when she extended her leg, pressing it against him.

"You're late." She said, her voice calm, but strong.

"I'm sorry, I got cau-"

"I'll hear no excuses." She said interrupting him, and pointing at a chair besides the bed. "Sit." She commanded.

He did as told, suddenly feeling his arm and legs being tied by some unseen force. Syndra got up and walked towards him, placing a blindfold over his eyes with a smile.

Using her powers she ripped the clothes from the summoner, sending them flying across the room. Sitting over him, she pressed her breasts against his chest, her arms, wrapping around his neck as she moaned softly on his ear.

He could feel her body pressing against his, her hot breath on his neck, his ears, and his mouth, she planted soft kisses o his lips, breaking apart before he could lock his lips with hers. Licking his neck and ears, sucking and kissing.

She felt his manhood pressing her thighs, with a sly smile she decided o tease him more, pressing her thighs against him. One of her hands moved down, taking hold of the erect member, toying with it.

She licked his neck and bit his earlobe playfully as she continued to moan and groan, and his dick pressed against her.

She took off of him, moving her hands across his naked body to his legs, opening them as she knelt in front of him. Taking his manhood on his hand, and placing it on her mouth, sucking and licking it.

He felt the hotness of her mouth, her tongue making small circles around the tip as she sucked. Her saliva was warm against his member, letting out a moan when he came, releasing his seed on her mouth; she gave it one last suck, before finishing.

With a pleased expression she decided that it was enough punishment and removed the blindfold, freeing him in the process and deciding to move the action to her bed.

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him, pushing him hard against the bed, while she positioned herself on top of him, wasting no time to lead his manhood to her already wet opening, with a soft moan she started to move her hips, up and down, and side to side. All while she played with her breasts.

Her moves were fluid and hot as her raised her arms above her head, giving him a better look at her round breasts, that were bouncing as her body danced on top of him.

The summoner could feel himself cumming as his dick rubbed against her, pushing her he managed to pull out before her came, his cum landing on her abs and thighs. Again he felt himself being pushed down, as Syndra towered on top of him, her violet eyes glowing as she held him in place.

"I do not recall allowing you to pull out." She said both seductively and menacing. "You must be punished." She continued, as a smile invaded her face.

She leaned on her back, allowing the summoner to ssit.

"Lick it." She said, as she played with her breasts, not even bothering to look at him.

He did as ordered, leaning and licking the cum from her thighs, moving up to her hips and navel, and up to her abs, licking and sucking at every spot, knowing that she would not accept leaving anything on her. After he finished she sat grabbing him from the chin.

"Swallow." She said staring at his eyes.

Closing his eyes, he swallowed it all; opening his mouth so she could see. Another smile appeared on her face, this time a sweeter one; she pressed her lips against his, her tongue asking for entrance as she pressed her body against his, he let her tongue entered his mouth, twirling around his as it explored every corner. They did not break up until they felt the need of air, leaving only a small thread of saliva.

"You did good." She said breaking apart "As a reward, I'll let you fuck me until you cum." She finished smiling

He moved her body, asking her to lay on her fours, and positioned behind her, grabbing her ass softly as he caressed her soft skin, pressing his dick against her before slowly entering. Syndra let out a soft groan as he entered, his strokes slow and gentle, his hands moved to her back and shoulder as he tried to touch all of her, his hands moving to his sides and grabbed her breasts giving the nipples a soft pinch.

His dick moved deeper into her, making her moan louder, his movements becoming faster as he fondled her breasts, her tights getting wet as her juices leaked out of her. He moved his hands, to her hair, grabbing it and pulling it, forcing her to arch her back.

He continued as he gasped for air, their bodies being quickly covered with sweat, making her skin shine. His hands returning to his butt, his thumb finding her other entrance, making her moan as he introduced it slowly.

"Kinky, are we?" she said in between breaths and moans as his finger moved in an out of her ass.

He pulled out and licked her entrance, taking her juices gladly. And turned his attention to the other entrance. Pressing his dick against her asshole, slowly moving inside, while Syndra growled and winced, letting her get used to it his hand moved to her tights, playing with her clit while she moaned playfully.

He started to move inside her making her moan loudly. Her hands turning to fists as she took hold of the sheets of her bed, burying her face on them as he fucked her ass. Moving quickly inside of her, he pressed hard making her pull away, but he grabbed her hips, and kept her in place as he continued to fuck her.

His thrusts were steady and powerful makin her moan uncontrollably as her as was fucked, a strange wave of pleasure took her, and soon he reached his climax, cumming inside of her ass, and pulling out slowly.

Syndra struggled for breath as she turned, cum falling off her ass, mixing with the juices that poured out of her entrance, and into the sheets.

She got up, pressing her body against his and pushing him down, kissing him, her hands caressing his face and chest as she moaned, she was quick lo lead him into her again, her hips locking in place as she started to ride him, quickly finding a rhythm, feeling his member rubbing her walls, she moaned as she started to lose control.

He grabbed her hips, locking her in places as he started to fuck her, his thrusts were fast and powerful and Syndra was definitively losing control, her body shivered uncontrollably from the pleasure, her legs locked tightly at the sides of his body around the summoner's as her back arched, her mouth was open but no sound came out, pleasure was taking her. Her breathing was irregular, and her breast bounced as he thrust into her.

The summoner felt her getting tighter and tighter, as her juices drenched the bed. I wouldn't be long before she reached her climax.

He grabbed her, puling her closer to him, kissing her neck, his thrusts becoming faster and faster, as her walls tighten around his dick, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing and releasing a loud moan as she came, her body shaking. He too was too close with a hard thrust her release his seed into her with a moan.

They stood there for a while embracing one another. She was the first to move, kissing him gently on the lips, her face and hair covered in sweat, her removed a single stand of hair from her face, and stared at her beautiful violet eyes and kissed her again, lay back on the bed while she rested on top of him.


	4. Dominating Fox

Ahri was walking down the halls of the Institute of War; she had just finished her final match, with a glorious victory.

With quick steps she reached the main hall, were summoners and champions alike were getting ready for their matches. A summoner approached her, she recognized him; he had been using her for the past couple weeks, but had never spoken to her before.

"Hello." She said cheerfully before he even spoke to her.

"Oh hello." He replied formally. "That was a good match wasn't it?"

"Yup, she agreed with a enthusiastic nod.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight. Maybe we can get something to eat or do something else."

"Well, that sounds like fun." She giggled, in her mind she was already thinking about what she wanted to do.

"I have to prepare some spells, so I'll see you in the common room?" he suggested scratching his head.

She tilted her head with a thoughtful expression. "Why don't you come to my room and see what we do first?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure thing."

Ahri nodded and smiled, the first part of her basically inexistent plan was complete.

Ahri turned and headed to her room strolling cheerfully through the halls.

…

There was a slight knock on the door, Ahri stretched her arms above her head, and rubbed her sleepy eyes, she had panned on taking a short nap. She heard the knocking again, and rolled out of bed, trying to fix her hair as she unlocked the door and opened it.

In front of her was the summoner from earlier.

"Oh. A bit early isn't it?" She said with a yawn.

"Actually it's past nine." The summoner corrected.

"Oh, guess I slept more than I though." Ahri chuckled getting out of the way. "Please come in."

She sat on her bed, inviting him to do the same, to which he complied after a bit of hesitation.

"So what do you want to-"

He was cut off when Ahri jumped on top of him, pressing her lips against his. He felt her tongue trying to enter his mouth; he was still trying to process what was going on, but finally allowed her entrance, as her tongue danced inside him mouth, he could feel Ahri's hands exploring his body, breaking the kiss to remove his robe and shirt.

She pressed herself to him as she continued to kiss him, he could feel her breasts pressing against his chest, making his manhood to grow, Ahri smiled when she felt the bulk between his legs.

He grabbed her from the shoulders, breaking the kiss, much to the fox's surprise.

"Something wrong?" She asked, caressing his cheek.

"I don't think I can do this."

"What? Come on, it will be fun." She insisted sitting and allowing him to do the same.

"You don't understand, I haven't- I mean, this is my first time." She admitted getting red as a tomato as he looked away.

"Do you trust me?" Ahri asked making him look back at her. He nodded.

"Just let me take the lead okay?" she said softly, yet her voice carried a seductive tone.

The summoner nodded again. Ahri got closer to him kissing him again, her soft lips pressing against his; she playfully started to bite his lower lip, before slipping her tongue into his mouth. Their two tongues started to dance as they twirled and tasted each other. She broke the kiss, gasping for air, and resumed the kissing this time, on his jawline, biting his ear lobe playfully, getting a few moans from her partner. She moved down his neck, placing wet kissed along the way, and sucking leaving red spots on his skin.

She continued her way down, reaching his chest, her hand moved freely around his body as she moved further down; reaching her destination she felt his manhood completely erect. She smiled as she removed his pants and underwear, revealing his large member, his juices already dripping from the tip. I took only for her to grab his member for it to release his seed on her face.

"I'm sorry." The summoner said blushing.

"Oh don't worry." Ahri said removing the cum from her face, and licking it seductively from her hand. "It wouldn't be fun if you came just one time." She smiled lustfully as she grabbed his member and stroked it slowly, earning a few moans from the summoner, who had sit up on the corner of the bed.

She licked the tip of his dick slowly, making circles around it; she put the head on her mouth sucking at it with some force, making the summoner twitch as the pleasure flowed through his body. She finally inserted the full length inside her mouth, her tongue still making circles around his head as she squeezed her testicles softly.

The summoner felt how the pleasure intensified he moved his fingers through Ahri's long black hair pulling at it as he felt his climax coming again. He released inside her mouth, as Ahri took the full load she continued to lick his dick, making sure nothing was left behind before swallowing his cum with a seductive smile.

Ahri moved up sitting on his chest as her tails grabbed the summoner's arms and ankles, pinning him on the bed.

"Ahri wha-" she placed a finger on his lips shushing him.

"Just enjoy, okay?"

She moved her hands though her body, stripping herself until he was only on her panties. He hand moved down, under her underwear and with soft moans she started to masturbate as juices poured out of her. She ripped the panties of her body as her finger entered her womanhood with a load moan; her finger moved in and out as her other hand massaged her beautiful breasts.

It was certainly a sight to behold as Ahri introduced another finger inside of her, while her juices fell on his chest, the load moans of Ahri filled the room and the summoner could do nothing but watch.

Ahri moved closer to his face, her lags falling on both sides of his head, his extremities still pinned to the bed.

Without word he started to lick her pussy, taking all the juiced that were pouring out of her eagerly.

Ahri's heart rate increased as her breath became harder and irregular. She used her fingers to stimulate herself even more by rubbing her clit. Making her groan in pleasure, suddenly her cum sprayed out of her all over the summoner's face, he took as much as he could, while still licking her.

Ahri released her hold on him and got off him. He sat down cross-legged, as he wasn't sure if that was it, for all he knew, sex was over when either of the participants came.

But Ahri proved him wrong when she sat on top of him wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms on his neck; she looked at the summoner's eyes and smiled before kissing him softly.

She slowly lowered herself over his dick, moaning as it found its way inside of her. She started to move her hips, moaning as she felt his member rubbing inside of her. The summoner's hands moved through her body, from her breasts to her hips, all her back and to her butt. His mouth playing with her nipples as he sucked at them and bit them playfully, making her moan loudly as she continued to grind against his member.

Sweat started to cover both of their bodies, and it sprayed from Ahri's long hair every time she went down.

The summoner hugged her as he felt himself cumming yet again; grabbing her from her hips, he pulled her closer, releasing his seed inside of her, his body trembling from the excitement, as both of them gasped for breath. She removed herself from him moaning slightly as the cock came out of her and the cum flowed out of her.

The summoner fell on his back taking deep breathes when her felt Ahri's hands taking a hold of his cock. She stroked a few timed before putting it on her mouth, licking it making sure to take all the cum that might have stayed behind.

She released his still erect dick and positioned herself on top on him.

"We are not done yet." She giggled, taking his cock and leading it to her entrance, moaning as it entered placing her hands on his chest she started to move her hips, moaning as his member reached even deeper than before.

Her moans filled the room as she rode the summoner, her tails wrapping around her body tightly. The summoner's hands reached for her breast as he fondled both of them for a while.

Ahri leaned forward placing her hand on the sides of his head for balance; he grabbed her from the hips and pulled her closer, moving his hips to continue the motion. Ahri groaned, her sweet voice making him harder as his motions became faster and steadier. He felt her walls closing on him and came again with a moan that was interrupted by the fox kissing him passionately. Both of their tongues struggling for dominance until the summoner won, invading her mouth, licking her teeth and tacking all of her flavor for him. The two of them broke apart gasping for air again.

Ahri got off him again, but this time she positioned herself on all fours, offering him her rear. He took the invitation, caressing her butt and rubbing his cock against her before going in. Ahri took a hold of the sheets as she was pounded from behind, the waves of pleasure invading her body, but she was still no ready to cum.

Ahri's tails coiled around her legs and torso, while she moaned and groaned even louder than before, she look back at the summoner her golden orbs locking to his eyes as he took a hold of her hips and intensified the stroked, making her back arch.

He slipped his hand to reach her clit, rubbing it in slow circles, while Ahri's body shook from the pleasure that was threatening to take over her body.

Suddenly he stopped, turning her around and kissing her while putting his cock inside of her again, her muffled moans, silenced by him as he savored her tongue, he started to kiss her neck massaging her breast with his free hand, while he used the other for balance. Her tails wrapped around the summoner pulling him closer to her, her nails digging into his skin as she reached her climax.

With one final stroke, he sent her over the edge, as her walls applied pressure on his member, both of them came at the same time, the summoner exhausted fell on top of Ahri who's breath was still heavy. She ran her hand through his messy hair and kissed him softly without breaking the embrace.

"Any questions?" Ahri asked after a few moments.

The summoner smiled and kissed her again before falling asleep from the exhaustion.


	5. A Bathroom Experience

And so another day passed by, Riven managed to carry her last game after Jinx got fed on bot lane.

The match lasted more than an hour, and in the end she managed a pentakill, assuring her team's victory.

Right now she was heading down to her bedroom. Walking through the institute's long and dark corridors. The lights of the torches flickering as she walked past them.

She entered her room, decorated only by some frames on the walls and a small table near the window, and her bed on the opposite of the bathroom.

She immediately removed her clothing letting it fall to the floor; her breasts returning to their original position, not being squeezed by the bandages she wore under her vest; she shivered as the cold air entered through the window.

She walked to the bathroom and got the water running, filling the tub. Steam rising fogging the mirror. She entered slowly, enjoying the feeling of the scalding water on her sweaty body. Sitting down she rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Her lungs filled with the steamy air.

Her hands moved to her hair, releasing it from the leather strip that held it together.

She exhaled, looking around the room, steam made vision impossible,

With a long sight her hands moved down to her body, following the curves of her body down to her legs and back up to her breasts. She splashed some water on her face. And relaxed, leaving her arms hanging outside the tub for a few moments. She scratched the back of her head with a sigh and rubbed her hands against her face.

Damn she was bored, and deep in though. She didn't even noticed when the water stopped flowing, being replaced by a thick green goo. She only realized it when it had most of her body covered. She, startled at first tried to get out, only until she realized whom it was.

"Damn you, Zac. Can't you just use the door like a normal…sentient creature?" Zac laughed.

"Didn't I tell you I wanted to be alone tonight." She said raising an eyebrow at the green shapeless pool.

"You did."

"And?"

"I was lonely." He laughed.

Zac wrapped his body around her body, massaging her legs, tights, breast and arms. Soft moans leaving her mouth as the green creatures caressed her body. Tentacles wrapped around her legs, and moved around her body.

"If you're going to keep this up. We better get out the tub."

She got clumsily out of the tub, the green goo oozing off her, running off to join the main body. Laying on her fours she felt Zac's hands moving around her hips and back, his cock poking at her.

He wanted to ask if she was ready, but the look on her face was all he needed, pressing against her he went in and moved in slow steady strokes, his hands grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him. Small tentacles separated from his body, wrapping around her chest and arms. Riven moaned as her breasts were fondled, the steam of the room was already making her sweat. Thick drops falling as her body shook with each thrust.

Zac kept pounding her as she moaned louder and louder, her body shaking as waves of pleasure flooded her senses.

He pulled her body over his, as he lay on his back. His cock quickly finding its way into her, the same way his hand found her breasts. His quick strokes made her groan and moan. Her body was shaking harder as he continued to pound her.

Zac's hand moved all over her body, leaving a small trail of slime on the way, but always returning to her breasts.

With all the overload of her senses, she felt something poking at her ass. Slowly making its way inside. She let out a loud groan as both her holes were filled, being stroked at different rhythms; tentacles took a hold of her hand pulling them over her head.

Riven was losing control of her body, moans escaped her mouth when she tried to speak, her hips moved on their own, trying to match the speed of the strokes to no avail. Her body was on fire, she could feel how her nipples were sucked on, at the same time they were squeezed and toyed with.

A small tentacle moved to her pussy, covering it completely while Zac's cock continued to relentlessly pound her. Her back arched as she felt hos her clit was licked and sucked. She closed her eyes, indulging the feeling of pleasure that filled her body.

Finally Zac stopped, letting her rest. Just for a few moments. Zac caressed her ass and back, his large fingers following the scars of her body.

Riven turned around, opening her legs, she wasn't done yet. Zac smiled and positioned over her, his large cock rubbing against her before entering. He kept pushing himself deeper into her his hands grabbing her breasts again, tentacles wrapping around her slim body squeezing her; getting moans from her. His large body covered hers, and Riven lost the little control she had over her body. All her body was hot from pleasure, and shaking uncontrollably, her clit was being rubbed sucked and licked at the same time, just like her breasts and pussy. Her back arched all the way. Her mouth left agape as moans tried to escape, but were unable to, her whole body was on ecstasies as Zac continued to massage her. Finally she went over the edge, as she came, her juices leaving her body as she body shook for the last time before going still. Her large breasts rising as her breaths returned to normal. The slime of her body oozed off as Zac removed himself from her.

Between gasps and pants Riven pulled herself up. Zac was sitting cross-legged beside the tub.

"I'm going to take a bath now." Riven said looking at her slimy and sweaty body. "I would appreciate if you let me finish it this time." She chuckled.


	6. Dragon's Den

Another flawless victory, the summoner walked to the main hall after the match, received approving looks from his teammates, and some of his opponents.

He had been using Shyvana for quite some time now; he started because he noticed that people seldom used her. He started to use her on the jungle, but making her really shine on top lane, building her as a full tank brawler.

She walked past him giving him a soft smile, but not saying a single word, he watched her disappear among the summoners and champions that were getting ready for the next match.

…

The summoner was having a drink at the bar, it was practically deserted, and it could be because it was already late, or because of the early matches that were scheduled for the next morning, either way he enjoyed the tranquility of the place.

But something caught his attention, turning his head to the entrance he saw Shyvana on her Ironscale Armor, she walked and sat on the far corner of the room, giving a last sip to his drink he headed towards her.

"Good evening." The summoner greeted politely.

Shyvana raised her gaze from her untouched drink, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She returned the greeting, and offered him a seat, which he gladly took.

"So what are you doing up so late?" the summoner asked, trying to make some conversation.

"I'm haven't been getting too much sleep this last couple of weeks, I was hoping a drink would help. How about you?"

"Me? I have a free day tomorrow, so why not stay up late?"

Shyvana looked back at her drink, taking a small sip from it, before returning the glass to the table.

"So, uhm, I've been wondering…" She started. "Why do you keep choosing me? I mean, not that I don't appreciate it, I just was used to not being picked."

The summoned gave his answer a moment of though before responding.

"Well, I though I should give you a chance, you're a very powerful champion, and it's fun to have matches with you." He said with a smile.

Without any warning Shyvana stood up and excused herself, leaving in a hurry, to the surprise of the summoner, whom stayed confused at the table.

…

Heading back to his room he kept thinking about Shyvana, maybe he said something wrong, making her leave, whatever it was, he had to apologize to her, making his mind he turned back, heading for the champions' quarters, moving quickly through the halls, every door had a different design, depending on the champion living on it, it didn't took him long to find Shyvana's, a large stone door, polished with elegant makings and a tribal dragon.

Knocking softly on the door he called out her name softly.

"Shyvana? Are you okay?"

He heard movement behind the door and pulled back as the door opened slightly. Her slender figure showing as she opened the door completely offering him to come in.

He took a quick look to her room; it was neatly decorated, with a small table and a couple of chairs on one corner and a large circular bed on the other side of the room.

Shyvana offered him a seat as she too sat in front of him.

He also gave her a quick look; she was still wearing her armor. And could tell by her eyes that she had been crying.

After settling in he started. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong back there. I did not mean to upset you."

Shyvana looked surprised and then let out a small chuckle. "On the contrary, I should be the one apologizing. Leaving you without any explanation on the bar, that was very rude of me."

"Then why did you left?" he asked curiously.

"I was happy." She admitted getting up and walking to the window. "During my time here I have participated in matches with many champions, but mostly because they are curious about me, and they discard me as quickly as they chose me. I thought it would be the same with you. But you kept choosing me, and it made me very happy." The last part came out between sobbing.

She took a moment to regains her composure. "I was alone, no one talked to me or spent any time with me, I'm different, and that pushes people away."

The summer stood and walked towards her, placing his hand softly on her shoulders making her turn around in surprise.

"And that's what makes you special." He said embracing her in a tight hug.

Shyvana lifted her head, string directly at the summoner's eyes, getting closer, until their lips touched, their tongues fighting for dominance, until Shyvana pulled back to regain her breath, she pushed the summoned to her bed.

He lied there as she removed her armor, first the chest piece, removing it and letting it fall with a loud thud, revealing her chest and breasts. Then she removed her boots, shin guards and pants. Her naked figure stood beside the bed, her intense red hair falling over her shoulders as she leaned on top of the summoner.

She started to remove the summoner's clothing, leaving him only in his under wear.

He started to slowly kiss her neck, positioning himself on top of her, the soft kissed made Shyvana's skin crawl, he moved down to her chest, taking one of the nipples on his mouth sucking lightly on it, getting moans in response. Using his hand he started to fondle the other breast as he drew small circles around the nipples, taking his time with each of them.

Shyvana bit her lower lip as the summoner moved further down licking her belly and pelvis, planting soft kissed on her soft skin.

Slipping one of his hands under her panties he noticed that they were already soaking wet, he moved his finger teasingly, making her groan. He licked her womanhood through the fabric of her panties, making her moan louder, sweat started to form on her forehead and chest as the waves of pleasure started to run through her entire body.

With a quick movement the summoner removed the panties, and started to lick the glistening juices that were pouring out of her, his tongue moving up and down through her slit, he teased her clit with his finger, making her shift as the pleasure augmented.

He stopped and started to make his was back up, licking her belly and breasts, her collarbone and neck until he reached her soft lips. Their mouths melted as their tongues twirled, neither of them giving in as they struggled for dominance, Shyvana wrapped her slender legs around him, and shifted her weight, positioning herself above him, the move caught him by surprise, allowing her to explore his mouth. Her tongue seemed to want to know everything as it licked each of his tooth one by one.

They separated taking full breaths; she smiled as she kissed him like he did before, going from his neck to his chest and further to his pelvis. She could see his manhood though the fabric of his underwear, pulling it off the large member erected proudly before her. Taking the member between her hands, she licked the tip teasingly, making small circles with her tongue before putting it all inside her mouth, a soft moan escaping his mouth as his finger moved through her hair.

Each lick sent shiver though his body, the waves of pleasure though him. The moans seemed to encourage Shyvana to do it faster.

"Shyvana…" the summoner moaned, making her go even faster.

He reached his climax, releasing his seed inside her mouth. Shyvana then did something he did not expected. Instead of swallowing she stood and pulled him closed to her in a passionate kiss. Their tongues twirling inside her mouth, he could taste his own cum. Shyvanna pulled her body closer to his, her womanhood rubbing against his member with moan of pleasure. Finally they separated, the cum leaving a trail from their mouths. Shyvana smiled playfully, kissing him softly as she grinded his member.

She pushed him back on the bed, she positioned over him, grabbing his dick she introduced it into her with a loud moan, she started to ride him, moving up and down, feeling his member rub on the inside of her walls, her hips quickly finding a rhythm, the summoned reached fore her breasts, they seemed to shine because of the sweat, he started to fondle them, pinching the nipples playfully making her partner moan in pleasure, which only made him harder.

Shyvana pulled the dick out kissing the summoner. He turned her around, moving behind her, raising her rear, rubbing his dick unto her before going back in.

He delivered quick strokes, making her moan every time he thrusted, her juicing dripping on the sheets of the bed as the half dragon moaned uncontrollably.

Pulling back out he turned her around, and grabbing her hips he pulled he closer, putting his dick back inside her, his thrusts were fast and powerful and Shyvana was losing control, her body shivered from the pleasure, her legs wrapped tightly around the summoner's waist as her back arched, her mouth was left agape, no sound came out of her any more, the pleasure had take over completely. Her irregular breathing, made her breast go up and down as the force of the thrusts shook them.

The summoner felt her getting tighter and tighter, as her juices drenched the bed. I wouldn't be long before she reached her climax.

"I- I'm gonna- " Was all she managed to say before a final wave of pleasure engulfed her, her back arched completely as she released a long and loud moan, which was more like the roar of a dragon.

Her walls tightening around the summoner's manhood, gave him the last stimuli he needed, and he released his seed into her with a load moan.

Shyvana wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, her breasts pressing against his chest, her breathing returning to normal, as well as his.

Neither of them said nothing after that, they only lied in bed holding each other until they passed out from the exhaustion.


End file.
